Over It Over Again
by floatsodelicately
Summary: Hermione Alphecca Black starts having flashbacks that aren't flashbacks. What can her brothers do to help her when no one can understand what's happening to her? AU, Sirius and Hermione are twins, it's 1977, vote for the pairing on the poll on my profile!
1. My Intended What?

A teenaged girl dressed in tight fitting workout gear rushed quietly down the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place. She reached the long hallway and slipped on her trainers. She had just grasped the handle of the front door when she heard the loud shriek belonging to Walburga Black. She groaned unhappily and made her way to the dining room where the woman was supervising the house elves setting the table and preparing the family's best china for some reason.

"You called, Mother?" the girl drawled.

Walburga turned her attention away from the elves, ""What on earth are you doing dressed like that?!" she barked.

"I'm going for a run, I can't wear one of those dresses, I can barely breathe!"

"Do not take that tone with me, young lady! It is improper for you to be _parading_ yourself around town like that!"

"Mother, it is 1977, not 1877. Have you seen those dresses you put me in? They have corsets. Corsets!"

"Well," Walburga continued, ignoring the girls grumblings, "you need to go back up those stairs and get changed into one of those dresses that you loathe so much."

A young man with silky black hair and a haughty expression walked into the room, giving a small smile to the girl before looking at their mother. "You wished to see me, Mother?"

"Ah, Regulus, there you are! We're expecting company tonight and I need you to…watch your sister and make sure that she attends. _In proper attire_," she added, looking pointedly at the girl's shorts and clingy green t-shirt.

"What kind of company?" the girl asked worriedly. Seeing that their mother was ignoring her question, she turned to her brother, "Regulus? Do you know anything about this?"

"Um, well…it's not really my place to say-"

"Nonsense Reg, when do you care about it being 'your place' to say something?"

"Enough of this!" interrupted Walburga, "Get upstairs now or I will have Kreacher drag you up there!"

"Really? What is _so_ important? Who is coming to dinner?"

Recognising the signs of one of her daughter's stubborn episodes, she gave in, "Fine. Your intended."

The girl blinked at her before asking in a dull tone, "My intended what?"

"Your intended husband, of course!"

"What?! But you _promised_-"

"I made no such promise," said Walburga as she walked past her two children and started to make her way to the kitchen, unfortunately with an irate teenager on her heels.

"Yes you did! I remember it distinctly because I knew that there would come a time where you conveniently forgot that you promised me there would be no betrothal contracts made on my behalf!"

"You cannot possibly remember me making a promi-"

"I was 5, we were in the dining room having Sunday lunch. I was wearing that hideous green-yellow dress that made me look like something a dragon sneezed out, Father was-"

"Stop this at once! You will go up to your room and you will not come back down here until you are presentable and ready to meet your future husband!"

"No! Sirius was right! You really don't care about any of us, do you? Well that wasn't the only thing he was right about, this is not a place that anyone _sane_ can live in!" she turned her back on her mother and marched towards the front door of the house.

"Young lady, you come back here right now or else you will _never_ be welcomed back!"

"That is exactly what I'm counting on, _Mother_," she sneered as she yanked the door open and ran into the street.

Regulus looked on in shock and sadness, the scene so similar to one that had played out just over a year ago. He watched as his mother took out her wand and hurried to the drawing room, again mimicking what happened with his brother. He heard the outraged yells of Walburga and the sound of curses hitting their family tapestry and thought back to his sister. Without another thought, he ran out of the old house and looked for where she had gone. He quickly spotted a mess of black hair, short shorts and long legs running across the street to the apparition point frequently used by the Blacks and their visitors. He rushed to follow her and just grabbed her arm as she pulled them both away to, what was to him, an unfamiliar location. He looked around to see that they are in a hallway, with bad lighting and faded yellow walls.

She leans against a wall beside a door and looks up at him through watery eyes. "Who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Reg! Just tell me! Who did _that woman_ arrange to be my _beloved husband_?"

He looked uncomfortable as he looked back at his sister, "Antonin Dolohov."

He was quickly pulled onto the floor in front of her as she grabbed his shirt with both hands, crying out in pain from some unseen source.

She wailed and screamed as images of bright lights and scared children fighting grown wizards flashed before her eyes. She watched as an arm, her arm, reached out and with a flick of her wand, silenced the man that she recognised as Antonin Dolohov. With an ugly sneer, he cast a curse that sent a purple light at her. She looked down at her body, her younger body, and saw the tears in her shirt and the blood oozing from her wounds. Her vision began to blur and refocus repeatedly. Tilting her head to the side, she saw an archway in the middle of the room with two figures standing before it facing off with someone out of sight. One of them was his suddenly, his body going rigid before leaning back slightly into the archway. She could see his face clearly now, she watched as the recognisable features of Sirius Black became horrifyingly lifeless. She could hear the cries and screams of others in the room as her vision faded to black.

"Wake up! Come on, Hermione! Wake up!" Regulus shouted, hovering over his older sister as she thrashed and screamed on the hallway floor.

"What is going on out here?!" Sirius shouted as he opened the door to his flat after hearing the yells and crashes from outside. "Regulus? What's happened?"

"I don't know," Regulus said, his face looking scared for once, "We just…and she just…there's so much blood," he whispered, causing Sirius to look at his hands which were indeed covered in blood. He looked over and saw his twin sister, still asleep but not screaming anymore. The t-shirt she was wearing was now stained with dark blood marks as it seeped through the fabric.

Sirius picked her up gently and carried her into the flat with Regulus trailing behind. Without a word to James and Remus, who were sitting on the sofa, he walked straight to the fireplace and floo'd to St Mungo's. Regulus was stopped from following by James' hand on his arm.

"What's going on?!"

"I don't understand," Regulus stammered. "She was fine. Well, she wasn't fine. I'm pretty sure that Mother's disowned her. But that's not important." He ran his hands over his face and stared blankly at the two Marauders. "She found out about her betrothal contract today. She wasn't supposed to have one and she stormed off."

"But how does that end up with her screaming in pain?" Remus questioned.

"I told her who it was and she just started screaming, then crying and yelling and then bleeding like something was tearing through her. Are you satisfied with my answer?" he barked, clearly not impressed with being held up, "May I leave?"

"Sorry," the two replied and backed away, allowing Regulus to floo to the hospital to find his siblings.

* * *

A.N.

So I said that I wouldn't post anything until December and that clearly didn't work out since I've started a whole new story. This story is obviously AU and not-really-time-travel. I'm putting it in the Sirius/Hermione category since I'm setting them up as twins and I haven't worked out a pairing yet (it won't be Remus/Hermione, James/Hermione or Severus/Hermione) maybe one of the Prewett twins since people seemed to like them in my other time-travel fic that I've started. Anyway, thank you for reading and feel free to make any suggestions as to where you want this to go : )


	2. By Christmas

**_Last chapter:_**_ "She found out about her betrothal contract today. She wasn't supposed to have one and she stormed off." "But how does that end up with her screaming in pain?" Remus questioned. "I told her who it was and she just started screaming, then crying and yelling and then bleeding like something was tearing through her. Are you satisfied with my answer?" he barked, clearly not impressed with being held up, "May I leave?" "Sorry."_

* * *

"Are you sure you can't come home?"

"I'm sure Regulus, she wants to marry me off and I can't do that – I_ won't_ do that," Hermione said as she started making her way down the corridor.

Regulus followed behind, a hand at her back to help if she fell. "But what if it happened again? The healers still don't know exactly what happened to cause it."

"I'm staying with Sirius, if anything happens then he can just bring me back here. Don't worry, Reg, I'll be fine."

Regulus grabbed her hand, "Please be careful, you didn't see it, it was horrible."

Hermione pulled her worried brother in for a hug, "Come on Reggie, I'm free to leave the hospital! This is a cause for celebration!"

He let a small smile show at her excitement, "Well, if you're sure-"

"Yes, I'm sure! I've been staying in bed all day with healers prodding and poking you _without _coming up with_ anything_!"

"It's only been a day! How are they supposed to know what's going on?!"

"They're healers, it's their job. And I didn't ask to come here!"

Regulus shook his head and muttered under his breath as he pushed her over to the desk where a Welcome Witch was waiting with Hermione's patient release forms. Regulus began looking through the – rather large – stack of parchment with advice that the healer had given them as Hermione signed the forms. She handed the scroll back to the witch and pulled Regulus towards the exit, his nose still in the stack of papers.

"Did you know that you aren't allowed to play Quidditch, go swimming or train dragons in your condition?"

"Oh darn," she said, "there goes my Friday night."

"So I'll see you soon then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're staying at Sirius' and…well…he's not my biggest fan, so-"

"So both of you are prats sometimes," she scoffed. "You are our brother and we love you."

"He doesn't seem to thi-"

"As I said, you are _both_ prats. The whole Slytherin vs Gryffindor rivalry doesn't help things much either."

"You're a Slytherin," he pointed out as they reached the apparition point.

"Yes, but I'm too loveable to stay mad at," she smirked. "And I'm his twin, I'm pretty sure that he'll be stuck with me until our dying breaths," her smile faded as she remembered the older Sirius dying in her vision. "Now come on, let's go."

* * *

Sirius was waiting for them at the flat, when they walked in, he quickly ushered Hermione over to the room he had set up for her and made her sit on the bed.

"I am not an invalid, Sirius!" she snapped as he tried to get her to lie back. "Quit being so pushy!"

"I don't care if I'm being pushy, you are sick!"

"I'm not sick!"

Regulus came into the room and interrupted, "Healthy people don't start screaming and crying for no reason."

"See! Death Boy agrees-"

"Don't call him 'Death Boy'," she said with a glare.

"Hermione, don't-" Regulus tried.

"No, Regulus, it's not ok. You aren't a Death Eater." She gave up struggling and laid back on the bed, smoothing out the cream coloured blanket that he placed on top of her. She looked at her other brother, "Sirius, don't be a prick."

"I'm not being a prick and _he is_ a Death Eater!" he said, pointing accusingly at his younger brother.

"Regulus, are you a Death Eater?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Well…no-" he answered.

"See!" Hermione shouted triumphantly.

"But,-" he continued.

"See!" Sirius cried victoriously, "There's a but!"

"But what?" she asked worriedly.

"He has expressed…interest in me joining them."

"He as in…_he_?" Sirius asked, sitting down at the bottom of the bed. Regulus nodded. "But…you? Specifically you? How does he know about you?"

"Why does he want you?" Hermione chipped in.

Regulus sighed and fell into the chair beside the bed. "I'm a Black and a Slytherin," seeing Hermione was about to interrupt he continued, "It's not because you're a girl. Don't get all uppity and feminist about it. We aren't the same. I'm loyal to the family and you're…loyal to yourself."

"Hey!" she cried, "I'm not selfish!"

"That's not what I'm saying," he sighed. "You go your own way, you don't go around fighting with Gryffindors like the rest of us, and you don't do things just to appease others. You don't keep your head down and follow the others. I do. That's what he wants."

"But Regulus-" Sirius tried.

"No, Sirius, I've done it. I've become the perfect Death Eater and now I have no choice."

"You have a choice, Reggie," Hermione said softly. "We can-"

"No! You don't understand! They know how to make me. They've already…" he broke off and stood up. "I've got to go. I'll see you at school. Let me know that you're-"

"No Reggie!" Hermione said from her bed, "What have they done?"

Regulus started pacing the room in his panic, pulling at his hair anxiously. Sirius didn't try to hide his worry for his brother, he knew that this was a possibility but the reality of the situation still hit him hard.

"I have to take the mark by Christmas."

Sirius felt his breath leave him, "We can help. We can…We'll go to Dumbledore…You can move in here and we can-"

"No, I can't leave Mother."

"That evil witch is the reason that we are in this mess and you can't leave her?!" Hermione screeched. "You know how she thinks, if she could then she'd be one of them. She wants you to be in his circle and me to marry into it. Reggie, you can't-"

"Wait," Sirius interrupted, "She wants you to marry a Death Eater? But she said..?"

"Oh Sirius," she said with a harsh laugh, "Mother doesn't mean her promises. Of course she's arranged my betrothal."

"Who?"

"Dolohov," she grimaced.

"You can't-"

"No, I can't. And I'm not. She can go marry him herself if she wants him in the family. Now back to the real issue, Regulus, we can help you."

"No, you can't. I have to-"

"What are they threatening?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, it's-"

"Reg. _What_ are they threatening?"

"All of you. Mother, Hermione…you…"

* * *

A.N.

I'm opening up the pairings to the Marauders (obviously not Sirius) and Severus, I know I said that I didn't want to since I'm already doing a Remus/Hermione time travel story but I'm not sure. So far there have been three votes for Gideon/Fabian, one for Rabastan Lestrange, one for Lucius Malfoy (and a negative vote for LM) and one vote each for Prince Charles and David Bowie. Please keep leaving suggestions! There won't be any romance for a while, this Hermione's got a lot on at the moment if you hadn't guessed…

Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, favouriting and everything, it's really sweet and there _will_ be more on _all_ of my stories in the coming weeks!


	3. You Love Me, So Shush

**_Last chapter:_**_ "Regulus, we can help you." "No, you can't. I have to-" "What are they threatening?" Sirius asked. "Nothing, it's-" "Reg. What are they threatening?" "All of you. Mother, Hermione…you…"_

* * *

Hermione held her head high as she walked into the Great Hall on the first day of classes. The more playful Slytherin strode towards the Gryffindor table, her cloak slightly flaring behind her as she walked, and sat down herself between James and Sirius, Remus sitting on the opposite bench. As always, she ignored the glares of some of the more annoying Gryffindor's as she pecked her twin on the cheek in greeting before stealing a slice of his toast.

"Morning Siri," she chirped as she bit into it.

"Hi Herm-Why do you always-?"

"You know how much honey I like on my toast," she shrugged.

"No," he said as he reached for another piece of toast and started to spread honey on it, "I know how much _I_ like on _my_ toast."

"Same thing."

"You are a child."

"_You_ are calling _me_ a child? Have you met you? Anyway, I'm older than you."

A new voice from a few seats down the table interrupted their squabbling, "What do you want, Black?"

"Which one?" they chimed together, not looking away from their breakfasts.

The girl groaned, "The She-Black. This isn't your table, you know…"

"My name is Hermione, not the She-Black," Hermione responded while looking away from the rude girl. "And to answer your question, Evans, it's none of your business."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Drop the attitude, Black. I'm Head Girl, you can't speak to me this way-"

"Evans, just-" James tried.

"No James," Hermione started. "Apparently I have an attitude that is deemed inappropriate by the Head Girl," she turned to Lily, "I am deeply sorry if I have offended you by not telling you about _personal family matters_ that in no way concern you. It was not my intention to hurt you, I honestly didn't even _want_ to talk to you before you intruded on my conversation with my brother. Please accept my most sincere apologies, it _won't_ happen again."

Lily shook her head and turned back to the other girls in her year, leaving Hermione and the three Marauders alone again.

James sighed, "You shouldn't antagonise her, Herms."

Hermione fixed a glare on James that made Sirius and Remus wince sympathetically, "I didn't antagonise her, she is nothing but rude to me when I have done nothing to her. I have put up with it thus far, but its seventh year now, she may be Head Girl but if she pushes me once more she will find herself hexed into next century. If I wasn't friends with you, I would have done it a long time ago."

"She's not that ba-"

"I honestly don't know why you're defending her!" she exclaimed in a whisper, trying to make sure they were not overheard. "She is downright horrible to you and yet you worship the ground she walks on!"

"Yeah! Well…" James spluttered in response, not having much to say in Lily's defence.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back at Sirius, "I need to talk to you later about the thing. I'll meet you at the place."

Remus shook his head in amusement, "How is he supposed to know what you mean? You are _the_ most vague and confusing person."

She stole his cup of tea and stood up from the table, "I'm not vague, I'm just being purposefully cryptic. Anyway, you love me so shush," she smiled. "I'll see you later, we've got Potions with you no good lions last lesson."

And with that she disappeared from the Gryffindors sight, melting into the crowd of students that had swarmed in towards the end of breakfast. She weaved her way to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Regulus, who looked curiously at her teacup.

"Who did you steal that from?"

"Remus," she grinned before taking another sip. She lowered her voice before speaking, "We've got to talk later. We're meeting _him_ about the _thing_ at the _place_."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Uhh! For Merlin's sake, I'll meet you after class. What do you have last?"

Regulus reached into his robes and pulled out his timetable, "Charms. What are we talking about? My thing or your thing? Does he have a thing too? He might as well, we could all have a bit chat about it. It'll be a touching family moment-"

"Shut up Reg. It's important. We need to sort this quickly and quietly. Keep to yourself today and wait for me outside your classroom. I'll see you later, I've got to get to class," she pecked him on the cheek and swept down the table to where Severus was sitting with a couple of other Slytherin boys.

"Are you ready to go?

The classes passed quickly, Hermione and Severus were taking most of the same classes and stayed together for the day. Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, Charms with the Hufflepuffs, Arithmancy with a mix of houses and then finally, Potions with the Gryffindors. Hermione paired with Severus which shielded him from any pranks during the lesson. After Hermione had been pranked a few too many times and retaliated with a couple of hair loss potions and timed tripping jinxes that threw them to the floor twice an hour, _and that was on the more tame end of the Hermione-pranking-spectrum_, the boys left her alone, if they blew her up in Potions or messed with her grade, they were sure that she would be much worse and Sirius feared that he may be bald forever.

At the end of the lesson, Professor Slughorn told them to clear their desks and leave the classroom. Hermione cleared her desk quickly, shrinking her books and stashing them in her pocket as she always did. She rushed after Sirius who was leaving the classroom and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, now's the time for the chat about the thing in the place," she murmured to him as she guided him through the corridor.

"I get the thing but where's the place? It changes every time. And who says I can talk now, I have a date with Millie in an hour and-"

She scoffed, "A date?"

"Well it's sort of a date-"

"Hauling a girl into a broom closet does not count as a date," she smirked.

"Millie said it was a date."

"There is one Millie in this school and she's a first year, I do hope that you mean some other poor girl will be attached to your face this evening, eleven is a bit young for you."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn it was Millie…" he trailed off.

"Yes I'm sure, and I'm also sure that I don't care. We need to talk about Reg," she led him up the staircase.

"Where are we going anyway?" he grumbled behind her.

"To meet Reg, obviously. We aren't going to Dumbledore without him."

* * *

A.N. Sorry this chapter took so long and was kind of filler-y, apparently I can only write for this story when I have a deadline coming up. And yes, Hermione is OOC, I can't remember if I mentioned this before but this is a different Hermione who is having flashes of Hermione Granger's life (there will be more coming soon, her being in Slytherin with future Death Eaters will come into it). Anyway, thank you to everyone reading and I've had more votes for Remus and James, I like stories where Lily is bitchy which kind of lends itself to a JamesxHermione story, if I go that way then I'll write something else for the twins, although then there'll be a flood of time-travel stories on my account so that may come later… : )


	4. Charms

**_Last chapter:_**_ "Where are we going anyway?" he grumbled behind her. "To meet Reg, obviously. We aren't going to Dumbledore without him."_

* * *

The three Black's had returned to their common room's a little before dinner, with Sirius leaving Hermione and Regulus to go down to the dungeons while he made his way to the other Marauders. Their meeting with the headmaster had taken almost two hours and had given him a lot to think about. He had been forbidden to tell anyone about what had been discussed, save for James and Remus who had been at his flat when his siblings had turned up the day of Hermione's '_incident'_.

He walked through the common room, nodding at James and Remus as he passed on his way to the stairs, noting uncomfortably that Peter was absent once again. Hermione had warned him about Peter, as had Regulus, and he took both of their warnings seriously. Hermione's because she was his twin sister and if he ignored her words and she was proven right, he would never live it down and she would hex him for not believing her, and Regulus' because he had noticed Peter's shift in behaviour towards the end of last year and his brother had mentioned that he had seen him speaking with the same people that were trying to recruit him to '_the Dark Lord's noble cause'_.

They had also mentioned Hermione's trip to St Mungo's to the headmaster who had told them that should anything like that occur, they take her straight to the hospital wing even without a teacher's permission. She hadn't had another episode but had felt slight twinges of pain when she came into contact with some of the other students and had steered clear since, making sure not to touch any one she knew caused that reaction. In the day and a half since their return to school, she had learned that she could not stay in the Slytherin common for too long and classes made her uncomfortable, it seemed that only a few Slytherin's did not make her feel uneasy or cause that painful icy grip in her stomach to resurface. She had grabbed Severus whenever they were tasked to work in pairs, causing a few raised eyebrows from their classmates as she latched onto him at the start of every lesson to avoid being paired up with the others or, Merlin forbid, Dolohov, who had been leering at her since their return to school. He hadn't managed to corner her, though not for lack of trying. She was quick and easily slipped around him and up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, safe as he couldn't get past the trick stairs without flying up on his broom, but he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed so he probably wouldn't think of that.

Once her curtains were firmly shut, closing out the outside noises of the other girls coming and going, she grabbed her Charms textbook from her bag and flipped to the last few chapters. Her impromptu stay in the hospital and with Sirius had derailed her studying and she hadn't finished reading through her textbooks before the start of the school year. Although the other students mocked her swottish ways, she earned the points back that the other Slytherin's lost in duels and arguments with other students, normally her brother and his friends after one of their pranks. She was reading up on one of the charms that Flitwick's week by week syllabus – something that he had given her at lunch without a word, having been pestered for such a thing each year until he gave in in her fourth year and forked over to her – told her they would be studying the week before Christmas. _The Protean Charm_. She looked at the wand movements and mouthed the incantation. When she picked up her wand to practise it, the feeling that had come when she found out about her betrothal returned, although rather than dread and pain, this feeling was surrounded by intense pride and _hope?_ She watched in her mind's eye as, once again, her hands moved in front of her, looking the same age as they had before, and cast the Protean Charm over two galleon pieces. The galleons glowed slightly and she felt the coins heat up in her hand. She pressed her wand to one of them and the words spread across them, before they appeared on the other coin. Her happiness at completing the charm dimmed slightly as both of the Hermione's attention turned to the stack of galleons in front of them. Sighing, she got to work.

Hermione left the memory…vision?...and was gasping for breath. She quickly felt her chest, her hands came away clean of any blood, which was an improvement from the last time, and she sighed in relief.

She wrote out a note and copied it before setting them both in the pocket of her robe. She looked at the time and realised that she'd need to go down for dinner, so she headed out of the empty dormitory and walked through the common room. On her way, she slipped one of the notes into her little brother's hand, not looking at him as she did so, just as she would do to her other brother.

This was the most nonchalant way of letting them know that it had happened again, a way that would hopefully prevent Sirius from going into 'hover mode' and suffocating her by keeping watch over her in case it happened again. At least Regulus would be subtle about it, which was the Slytherin way after all.

Once again, she grabbed Severus, hauling the disgruntled teen out of his seat and dropping his book back onto it before dragging him out of the common room, ignoring the disapproving stares of the other girls and the lecherous grins of the boys.

* * *

A.N. I'm so sorry, this story always gets neglected and I'm sorry. Also, this is the last chapter before I decide on a pairing! There's a poll on my profile where you can vote on who you want Hermione's love interest to be, so far, James is winning with 33%, Remus is in second place! When I close the voting when I write the next chapter, I'll add in votes that have been cast in reviews so if you want to do that then it will still be counted : )


End file.
